


预谋邂逅

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	预谋邂逅

1.

九点一刻，玻璃门被推开了，头顶的铃铛应声而响，林在范在两步后肩膀轻撞上别人，余光只瞥见黑色的发尾，回头看见那人推门而出，迎面的风掀起服帖的衣角，今天的太阳很好，照得迎面踏出的人一身灿烂。  
  
林在范在固定的位置坐下，随意拿起桌上的钥匙扣，应该是上一个客人落下的。圆润的形状上是一只未成年的暹罗猫，它趴在那，湖蓝色的眼睛看着林在范，林在范自然想起现在应该在自家窗台上慵懒的小家伙。把钥匙扣翻面，林在范摩挲过那三个凹嵌的文字在心中跟着默念，阳光透过玻璃落在林在范的手上，映得那三个字好像也闪着光，却在下一刻拢下一片阴影。  
  
“不好意思，我来拿回我的东西。”  
  
对面的人盯着自己手上的东西，原来是钥匙扣的主人。原来他叫“朴珍荣”。林在范不是第一次见他，他会在九点的时候踏进这家咖啡馆，在现在的位置看窗外的行人行色匆匆。十五分钟后，这个位置上的人会换成林在范，他们之前唯一的交流是几次侧身而过，今天有了第一次对话。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”  
  
林在范用拇指按住那三个字，进行了一次自知多余的验证，从那人口中听到正确答案。  
  
“朴珍荣。”  
  
林在范递过钥匙扣，朴珍荣的指尖带着微热划过林在范的手背，又瞬间被冷气覆没。  
  
“猫咪很可爱，现在多大了。”

林在范看见朴珍荣愣了一下，又快速扬起一边的嘴角，手指反复抚过钥匙扣上的照片。

“去年跑丢了…”

末尾的字被其他的交谈声盖过，林在范自己都意识不到的往前微倾，又在听清后开始懊悔。自己的随口一句让面前的人陷入了一种悲伤的情绪，尽管他在努力掩盖。林在范开始思考怎么打破这个局面，朴珍荣倒先开口了。

“还不知道你叫什么名字？”

“林在范。呃…我在对面的大厦上班。”

林在范抬手指指那幢高耸的建筑。

“我也在这附近上班，下次有机会请你喝咖啡。”

朴珍荣晃晃手中的钥匙扣，又点点自己的表盘，林在范迅速会意，傻愣愣的站起来朝人挥手。

“好，下次见。”

2.

这个下次倒比林在范预计得快，他在悠闲的下午看见熟悉的发尾，在同样的位置。只不过对面坐了人，看不见朴珍荣的表情，林在范靠在不远处观察了一会儿，看见对面的女生泼了朴珍荣一脸水后愤然离席。

“你没事吧？”

朴珍荣像是被话语声拉回思绪，林在范看见他抬眼望向自己，额前的碎发也被沾湿，满脸的水痕衬得那对眼睛也湿漉漉的，林在范和深陷在黑色瞳仁的自己对视。朴珍荣接过林在范递过来的手帕擦干了脸，又仔仔细细把帕子叠得方方正正。

“刚刚…”

“相亲。”

“那…”

“我跟他说我喜欢男生。”

林在范的错愕被快速隐进笑容里，朴珍荣也露出周到的笑来。

“这个我会洗干净再还你，如果你觉得介意不想要回去也没关系，我会再买一块新的还你。”

林在范拿回朴珍荣手里的帕子，残留的温度盖过湿润触及掌心。

“今晚有空的话，我可以请你吃饭吗？”

3.

林在范原以为自己是52赫兹的鲸，在冰冷的北大西洋巡游，直到朴珍荣的出现才让他跃出海面，听到回响。他在拉住朴珍荣的手之前给自己做了心理建设，所以自然在朴珍荣回握他的时候努力压住内心的雀跃。之后的告白顺理成章换来了轻柔的吻，拥抱化成52赫兹的共鸣。

你好，我是原本要被隐身抛弃的章节，但是她发现我又必不可少，无奈下直接把我的大纲放上来了。球球你看完全文再走吧，后面才是重头戏！

“朴氏集团？”

“对。当初我爸对自己投资的项目充满信心，不断扩大生产线，但是钱不是越滚越大的雪球，负债才是。没有收益，投资人自然都撤资了，公司的债务越来越重，已经超过了当初设定的止损点。如果再没有新的入资，公司倒闭不过是早晚的事情。”

“就算有了新的投资人，短期内项目就能回转吗？”

“我看过那个项目，生产线基本定型，现在缺的只是资金，一旦运转起来，便会开始有收益。自然也就能帮公司度过难关。”

“你看林氏怎么样？”

“可是…”

“不用可是了，我不是在帮我男朋友，我是在考虑可投资的项目。”

4.

“这个香肠nora可以吃吗？”

朴珍荣回头问推着购物车的林在范，林在范摇了摇头，

“nora不喜欢吃这些。”

“好吧，那应该买的差不多了，我们走吧。”

林在范在开门的时候朴珍荣就听到了nora的声音，爪子拍在门板上发出哒哒的声音。一开门小家伙果然就匐在门边，朴珍荣把手里的东西放下，蹲下身把猫咪放到自己腿上轻抚。

这曾经是林在范憧憬的画面，现在真的在自己眼前又觉得虚无。

“我不记得我跟你说过nora的名字。”

朴珍荣才不过停顿了下，腿上的猫就轻挣着爬走了，朴珍荣看见nora钻进了房间，躲进漆黑的角落。

“这种小事你不记得也正常啊。”

朴珍荣站起身来，越过林在范坐在沙发上，也越过林在范的视线。猫咪可能睡着了，没有半点声响，朴珍荣垂眼盯着棉质拖鞋看，两指捏紧了衣角，他觉得自己应该说点什么，却感觉像有一块实棉哽在喉咙，思绪拉扯着他去行动，可又有一种无力感包围了他。朴珍荣很难去形容自己现在的情绪，他只是把想宣泄的冲动压了又压，但他知道压得越久的越让人畏惧。

林在范自顾自从冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒出来，在朴珍荣身旁坐下。冰冷的铝制罐壳抵上下唇，朴珍荣抬头咽下一口，真难喝。

“你以前养猫，但是不知道猫不能吃太咸的食物。”

林在范说得慢，像是讲一个悠长的睡前故事，只不过摇篮曲换成了液态发酵的饮料。

“猫咪钥匙扣是你故意落下的，你知道nora是一只暹罗猫。”

“那次我偶然撞见的相亲也是你安排的，你比女演员的演技要好很多。”

睡前故事刚开始，又伴随着被林在范掷出的空罐子快速结束，朴珍荣看见它准确无误的落入垃圾桶，拿起自己那一罐猛灌了几口。他终于抬眼去看林在范，又立刻败下阵来，那是一片漆黑的海望不到边，能夺人性命的其实是不知何时从水里钻出来的怪。朴珍荣向后倾身的动作被林在范捕捉，他钳住朴珍荣的下巴逼着人对视，又是这对湿漉漉的眼睛，林在范想起了那张满脸水痕的小脸，然后落入了同样的圈套。

他咬上朴珍荣的下唇，把人压倒在身后的沙发。林在范想压下满腔的怒火，又抑制不住去蹂躏朴珍荣的双唇，搅弄湿润的口舌，要身下的人推阻着求饶，漏出不成句的轻吟。朴珍荣紧闭着双眼，在林在范的强势掠夺下憋红了脸，偏头躲开炙热的吻换来片刻的喘息。所有的邂逅和巧合不过是羚羊设下的陷阱，现在猎豹却一口咬上羚羊的脆弱脖颈，克制着不留下明显的牙印。林在范舔过喉结的时候朴珍荣轻颤了下，林在范便衔咬着舔舐，让大片的绯红覆过白皙。

原来朴珍荣跟他说过的酒量差是真的，不过半听啤酒就让身下的人像被关闭了五感，又像是哭过一样，眼尾和鼻尖都泛着粉色的红。他的视线悠悠在林在范脸上转，眨眼间落下一层薄纱盖住黑色的瞳仁，又一眨眼瞳间的水便漫了出来，眼尾是勾凿的渠，滴落在皮质的沙发上，原来是真的哭了。

林在范努力抑制的情绪被那几滴泪冲垮了，堤坝岌岌可危，他还试图从朴珍荣的半点裂缝中窥探真相，吐出被牙尖磨碎的三个字来。

“哭什么？”

别用这样的眼睛看我，别再骗我。

冗长的篇幅在朴珍荣嘴边转了又转，酒精挥发也带走了乏长的缘由，朴珍荣高估了自己的酒量，缓慢的思考得出最后的结果，只有一句想说给林在范听。

“我是真的喜欢你。”

不管你信不信。受伤的羚羊忘了舔舐伤口，只期盼将自己的心意全部剖出。朴珍荣说得小声，却撞击耳膜发出巨大声响，一字一字撞得林在范难以呼吸。林在范笑了，笑自己被人左右，是别人股掌间随意操控的玩具。就算是到了现在，简单的一句话都能将他牢牢压进某人苦心设计的陷阱。

“你很了解我，所以你知道怎么引导我，欺骗我，或者…”

“利用我。”

朴珍荣摇头，是还未醒酒的缓慢行动，在林在范拢下的阴影中，一张小脸透着绯色的粉，伴随两声啜泣双手攀上林在范的肩膀，朴珍荣倾身拥住了林在范，在耳边一字一句的说。

“我是…真的…喜欢你。”

你赢了。

林在范偏头吻住朴珍荣，凶狠侵犯，逼得人难以呼吸，快速渗透，勾起人翻涌的欲望。林在范在狭窄的空间让两人赤裸相对，在手指搅弄后穴的时候附身含住朴珍荣的耳垂吮吸。舌头舔过发烫的耳廓，林在范换成自己的炙热一寸寸挤进湿热的窄道，在朴珍荣耳边发出危险信号。

“准备好了吗？”

我不会轻易放过你。

林在范快速的顶弄还要将朴珍荣嘴边的呻吟全都吞没，把人困在身下，一下下凿得又深又狠。已经就范的人得不到宽恕，被推上高潮时反倒被按着腰肢撞进更深处。一片混乱黏腻不是收尾的预示，朴珍荣在后背触上床垫的时候才恍然大悟，林在范拉着朴珍荣把人拽到身下，原来这才刚刚开始。

欲望是填不满的洞穴，在得到短暂释放后激起想要侵占所有的野心。林在范压低朴珍荣的肩膀，贴着他的后背把人圈在身下，伸手下去摸两人交合的地方，手指划过被自己撑开的穴口，那里滑腻又紧绷。林在范如果用力的戳弄，那里就会突然的收缩，夹紧抽送的硕大，后穴的主人便呜咽出声，沾湿柔软的被褥。

如果是正面便能看到朴珍荣咬着唇求饶，把人困在墙面和自己之间，被反复进出的穴口泛出艳丽的红，那处的胀痛还没得到缓冲，便被林在范快速拉进新一轮的欲潮。时间像被无止境的拉长，朴珍荣放弃思考，只随着身体最本能的欲望沉浮。林在范的动作让他险些站不住，他靠上林在范的肩，射精的时候，在人身上留下一排明显的牙印。林在范把人逼困进更窄的角落，朴珍荣推不动人，在咬上林在范的唇时，被人钉在墙上内射。

5.

有人捞过朴珍荣的腰，让他蜷进自己的怀里，手拨开额前的碎发，吻顺势落了下来。朴珍荣费力睁开了眼，身体的酸乏让他盯紧了身旁的罪魁祸首。林在范用一个温柔缠绵的早安吻得到宽恕，手悄悄往下游移，被人毫不留情的拍开。在朴珍荣看到自己一身的暧昧痕迹时，林在范只能乖乖接收怨念的眼神。

重新把人拥进怀里，林在范在朴珍荣的耳边厮磨。

“你为什么这么肯定你的计划会成功？”

“其实我一点把握都没有，不过我的plan B是偷偷给你下药，然后让你负责并且缠上你。”

朴珍荣露出狡黠的笑容，林在范翻身把人压在身下。

“或者你还可以实行plan C。”

“什么？”

“相信一见钟情。”

猎豹按住羚羊，把被褥滚得一团乱。


End file.
